vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shao Jun
Summary Shao Jun (1505 – unknown) was a member of the Chinese Brotherhood of Assassins. A former concubine of the Zhengde Emperor, she was rescued by the Assassins after the emperor's death and devoted her life to the Brotherhood as a result. She is also an ancestor of Lin. During the interregnum following the Zhengde Emperor's death, Zhang Yong—the leader of the Eight Tigers, a Templar faction—ordered a purge of all those who opposed him, which included the Assassins. Jun and her Mentor, Zhu Jiuyuan, fled west to seek out the retired Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood, Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Two years later, Shao Jun returned to China to take her revenge on those who previously destroyed the Brotherhood. For six years, together with a Master Assassin named Wang Yangming, she successfully eliminated all of the Tigers, prevented a Mongolian invasion and, despite Wang's death, rebuilt the Chinese Brotherhood and spearheaded it as its new Mentor. By 1567, Jun devised a plan to poison the Jiajing Emperor by using a strain of concentrated mercury disguised as the elixir of life. The Emperor subsequently perished after ingesting the poison, avenging Shao Jun's murdered fellow Assassins and concubines. Decades afterwards, many of her techniques were still in use. She is also an ancestor to Lin, who escaped Abstergo's Madrid facility with the help of Callum Lynch and murdered Alan Rikkin in London. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with her Hidden Footblade and jian Name: Shao Jun Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Female Age: 19 during the events of Assassin's Creed Embers, 21~27 during the main events of Assassin's Creed Chronicles: China, 62 by the end of the game Classification: Human-Isu hybrid, former concubine, Master Assassin, later becomes the Mentor of the Chinese Brotherhood Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis, Analytical Prediction, Retrocognition and Clairvoyance (via Eagle Vision. Was also taught by Ezio to predict attacks via sensing body movements even without her enemy being in her line of sight), Expert acrobat and parkourer, Sound Manipulation (With Noise Darts), Master Martial Artist (Incredibly skilled in wushu), Pressure Point Strikes (Had vast knowledge of the human body, and as a martial artist, thus she could make clever use of the pressure points to her advantage), Weapon Mastery (Has mastered several forms of weapons, like a jian, her footblade, several throwing knives, fireworks, rope darts, etc.), Poison Manipulation (Could easily concoct lethal undetectable poison to kill her targets, killed the Jiajang emperor this way, fooling him into thinking he was drinking an elixir of immortality), Stealth Mastery, Smoke Manipulation (via smoke bombs), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Life Absorption, Death Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Paralysis Inducement and Status Effect Inducement (Should naturally possess these resistances against all the Pieces of Eden due to being an Isu-Hybrid, who lack the neurotransmitters required for the Pieces of Eden to work against them) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Trained extensively under Ezio and took several full-powered blows from him, and even a severely weakened and old Ezio was still as strong as his younger self. Fought against several guards that gave Ezio a good fight. Can trade blows with those capable of harming her. Nikolai Orelov stated that Princess Anastasia, who had now absorbed Jun's skills via the Precursor Box, would be able to easily and brutally murder him had she succumbed to Jun's ruthlessness were he not viewed as an ally or as an Assassin, with Precursor Boxes also being noted to be capable of enhancing one to the levels of the Isu themselves as of Assassin's Creed Odyssey), higher with her Hidden Footblade and Jian Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Easily capable of dodging hand-gonne rounds at point-blank range. Countered several full-powered blows from Ezio, who was still as fast as his younger self despite his old age and several handicaps. Outran cannon fire that shelled part of the Great Wall of China, and she got out right at the exact moment the cannonball impacted. Orelov himself stated that he'd stand no chance against a bloodlusted Princess Anastasia, who was now equal to Shao Jun thanks to having absorbed all of her memories via the Precursor box) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Could push back and wrestle with an older Ezio, who was still as strong as his younger self despite his advanced age. Could easily lift heavy platforms without much trouble) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Took several hits from Ezio during training, and Ezio was confident she would survive his full-powered strikes. Casually no-sold a Leap of Faith that sent her crashing down into a roof) Stamina: Very High (Tended to remain awake for several nights and go on without food or water) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with her Hidden Footblade. Several meters with her sword and other equipment Standard Equipment: A Hidden Footblade, a jian (Chinese longsword), several throwing knives, smoke bombs, her rope dart, firecrackers and noise darts. Intelligence: Gifted. With maturity, Shao Jun adapted her techniques to her physical strengths and weaknesses. Unhappy with the wrist blade of the Assassins, she designed a lighter and more versatile one, better suited to the martial arts. Hidden under her left boot, the Hidden Footblade allowed her to perform deadly kicks amid close combat. Jun wielded a Chinese jian as her primary weapon, and her sword skills were perfected in the dark alleys of the city, fighting off Templar agents. While she had no ordinary Hidden Blade, she did have a total of six throwing needles tucked under her bracers as secondary weapons. Accompanying this, she developed the rope dart after her journey to Italy, using it to swing across gaps or climb up to ceilings, and also employed firecrackers, throwing knives and noise-creating darts to distract guards. Jun was born with a gift of stealth and agility that made her stand out from all the other Concubines. Her talent for assassination was as graceful as it was efficient, and the Master used to refer to her style as a "dance of death." She was extensively trained in combat by the Order and was an adept and agile fighter. Her fighting style was heavily reminiscent of the Chinese martial art of Wushu, which involves ample flexibility and knowledge in both unarmed and sword combat. She also possessed Eagle Vision and used it to detect the path of guards, and the area of effect for dogs, birds and wind chimes. She was also highly agile beyond the range of many Assassins, capable of dodging incoming gunfire, thrown weaponry, and crossbow bolts. Shao Jun's arsenal of weapons were fitted for her style of combat, as they were light yet deadly. To lower suspicion in public areas, she concealed her weapons in her attire, save for her jian, which she kept sheathed across her back. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations which would kill most peak-level human beings. Could become immensely ruthless and cold if mistreated, and was almost consumed by her vengeance before she realized that she should only kill for the good of humankind. Gallery AC_China_Shao_Jun.jpg|Shao Jun as she appears in Assassin's Creed: China Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Smoke Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Book Characters Category:Leaders Category:Teachers Category:Poison Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Blade Users Category:Hybrids Category:Ubisoft Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Gun Users Category:Acrobats Category:Manga Characters